At the Beginning
by ushi no hime
Summary: Tomoyo was separated from her mother when the war broke in their land. 7 years later,thinking that he Eriol can find the missing heir and get the reward, he went to the extreme of getting a girl to pretend as the heir.
1. Chapter 1

At the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…

**_This is my first fic. This is pretty short but promise next one will be longer. I'm on holidays so I might upload the next chap soon...really soon ) well here's the story()v_**

Chapter 1: First Meeting

The black sky was decorated with lamps. Every tree was tied with a purple ribbon. The whole state was lovely  
decorated. Lively music can be heard in every part of the town. Joyful chitchats were being exchanged between the  
townspeople. Everybody was talking about the heir, the princess of the Daidouji Clan. The whole country is celebrating  
her 14 birthday. A man in his 30s walked up to the made up stage. One by one, the townspeople were hushed. Silence  
enveloped the place.

" Tonight, as we all know, we are celebrating the 14th Birthday of our Princess. Everybody, I'm really honoured to call  
upon Princess Tomoyo of the Daidouji Clan!" A loud applause was heard, then everybody waited in anticipation. Time  
passed for which seemed like eternity before they saw a silouhette at the top of the stairs.

The spring breeze welcomed the Princess as she slowly made her way down from the palace. She was wearing a light  
purple kimono, elegantly designed to fit for a royal princess. To fit for her. Pink cherry blossom petals were designed at the  
bottom and sides of her kimono, each outlined with a silver thread. The colour of her kimono complementing her eyes which  
now sparkles like amethyst gems. Her creamy complexion look so soft and smooth under her kimono and her famous raven  
tresses contrasting her creamy complexion was pulled up in a bun, with two chopsticks designed with pearls, holding it in place.

Everybody gasped in awe at the beautiful princess standing before them. She was suddenly shy from the attention she was  
getting, which brought a soft blush on her healthy cheeks. She looked at her mother who nodded as a sign that she could begin  
her speech.

A young boy about the age of 15 was waiting in a corner, for the palace guards to say it's time to eat. He was staring  
at the buffet table. Starving. His stomach grumbled loudly. He hadn't eaten for days! _'That's what you get when you're  
born as poor as a mouse.'_ He thought acidly. He was an orphan. His parents were killed by a businessman whom his father  
owes greatly. Now he also owes a big debt from the same guy. All he was left was a pet feline and a distant cousin who ran  
away as her stepfather tried to rape her.

When he heard the townspeople talking about this occasion, he was relieved that his problem about where and what to  
eat has been solved. He's been paying the debt he inherited from his father since he was ten with the help of his cousin. He  
vowed to himself that he'd do anything to pay the debt in return of his freedom. He's train of thoughts disappeared when he  
heard someone yelling his name. "Eriol!" he looked around for the source of the voice. "Here! Oh-mee-gawd, don't tell me  
you're spacing out again? Quick come here! She's coming down now!"

He finally found the source of the voice. It was his cousin. Nakuru was jumping excitedly. Her reddish-brown hair swaying  
with her movement. She was 3 years older than he was. She grabbed his arms when he was within reach. "Who's coming?"  
he asked irritably. What he really wanted to do now is eat, eat and EAT. His stomach grumbled loudly again. _'Far out! If this  
takes another ten second before we can eat, I'd faint!'_ he thought.

"She's coming!" Nakuru shook him hard. Spinel, the inherited feline jumped from Nakuru's head to Eriol's shoulder. Eriol  
is not really interested to whoever's going to come, all he was interested in was how much he can eat and take with him.  
Nakuru sensed that Eriol's not paying attention to what she's saying. "Will you even look at her?" she asked, hands on her hips.

'_Ohhhh…it's a HER…a female…no wonder she wants me to look…'_ Eriol turned around, his back facing the made up  
stage and stared at the buffet table once again.

"I'm only here for the food, Nakuru. Nothing else" he stated. He was also getting tired from the standing for sometime now.  
He was slowly edging towards the buffet table when he heard the people gasped. Somewhere in his brain made him look at the  
centre of attention. He too gasped.

Tsuzuku

Wooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Finished first chappy!

Yay im a happy chappy! Lol just finding sumthing that might rhyme together +"

Im new here btw…so yeah (.)v

Well neways hope you like it and please  
R-E-V-I-E-W  
**_-ushi no hime_**


	2. Chapter 2

heylo everybody...as promised, this chap is longer than the first...to tell you the truth i was about to add more stuff from this chap to the first chap but i dunno where i would stop it..." anyways i'll stop blabbing now..hihihi  
ps. sorry if i make mistakes with my tenses...u see english is my second language and im only...erm.. o.o i mean im young...lalala  
oh and with the spelling, yeah im from australia so my ms word doesn't accept american spelling coz it's programmed with the aust. spelling...oh well...lalala...anywho continue with the story...hope u like it and oh happy new year! it's already 1 jan here...woooo

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS ...yup i don't :( huhuhu

Chapter 2: Attack

Tomoyo carefully made her way to the centre of the stage were the mic stood. Her heels are killing her now. As much as she  
was trained to wear them, she still doesn't fancy them. Her eyes wandered around the crowd. A girl about her age  
walkedup to the stage, carrying a lovely bouquet of red roses. Her short auburn hair bobbed lightly and her green eyes  
shining with admiration. She bowed down and raised her hands holding the flowers. Tomoyo doesn't like being bowed down, because for her, everybody's equal, whatever your status maybe.

"Princess, my name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm very honoured to present you these roses. Happy birthday and I hope  
you'll like the flowers." The girl named Sakura nervously handed her the roses.

Tomoyo smiled and sat downon the stage. Everybody was surprised with her action. Two huge emerald eyes stared back at her.

"Thank you Sakura-chan…ohhhhhh! I do like them very much!" she smiled brightly at the girl. Slowly  
Sakura flashed her own lovely smile. They stood up and shook hands. Sakura was about to leave when Tomoyo called her  
back.

"Matte Sakura-chan…I don't have any flowers to give you, so I hope these will do…" she pulled her two pearl  
decorated chopsticks, which made her lovely raven tresses fall down, and handed them to the girl. Sakura was so surprised.

"Please accept them as my token of appreciation. Don't use them for eating ok?" she giggled while the auburn  
haired girl remained speechless. In an impulse, Sakura hugged Tomoyo which, surprised the people and of course, Tomoyo  
herself. Everybody's hearts were softened while witnessing a new friendship blossoming right before their very eyes. After  
Sakura left the stage, Tomoyo once again faced the people of her land.

"I'm really happy that you're allhere with me to celebrate my 14th birthday." She began.

"Even after all these commotions and woes with the war against the neighbouring land, you still spared me some of your  
time which I'm truly grateful. My birthday wish is that this war end soon and peace will reign in our land once more."  
One by one the townspeople applauded and with a simple hand gesture, the buffet table was opened for the people.

Eriol doesn't believe on anything, and angels are included on that. But seeing the princess for the first time, and as  
she gracefully made her way in the front of the stage, he almost did. Here serene face glowing, making him wish he was  
in front so he could see her better. He suddenly forgot he's starving. He tried to move forward but to no avail.

"Hey Eriol! Hey what are you doing? Hey- HEY!" Nakuru yelled.

"I – uh… I want to go in the front." He replied truthfully. He was suddenly aware of his face heating up.

"Wanna see the princess up close then aye?" his cousin teased him while nudging him on his side._No! He couldn't  
__admit that he's attracted to the princess! He just couldn't!_

"No. Why would I like someone rich, spoilt and powerful? Come on Nakuru, who are you kidding?" he flatly fired  
at his cousin. Dark memories crept its way to his mind once again. Nakuru's expression changed. But before Eriol could  
notice, it changed back as quickly as it came.

"Demo, maybe she's different you know…I mean – OH MY GOD!" She was staring at the stage surprised…  
Gobsmacked. Eriol followed her gaze and found the princess sitting on the stage comfortably, while talking to an auburn  
haired girl. Princess Tomoyo received roses. She suddenly pulled the chopsticks from her hair, freeing her raven tresses.  
Eriol watched mesmerised.

"Eriol? Eriol! Hey – Yoohoo!" Nakuru was already clicking her fingers. Eriol jumped slightly and looked at Nakuru blankly.

"The buffet's open now, I thought you're starving?" her dark brown eyes staring at his own azure ones, inquiringly.

"Uh – I am…ok I'm going to get some food"

"And by the way, the princess was not in the stage for quite some time now you know…you looked really funny standing  
there alone looking at nothing." Nakuru giggled. Eriol felt his face burn.

Everybody was eating peacefully. Laughter was heard from everyone. It was a blissful night. "Nakuru, where's Spinel?  
We better feed him now." Eriol said while his mouth full.

"Er…wasn't he with you? He was on your shoulder awhile ago… Don't tell me-"

"NO WAY!" as realisation hit them both.

Even though Spinel doesn't really do anything, they we're still both fond of the feline. They started looking for Spinel.  
Eriol was about to yell his name when he bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" he irritably shouted. He fell on his butt and it hurt. He stood up dusting himself and found a pair of amethyst  
eyes looking at him surprised. _'It can't be!'_ He thought.

"Ano…Gomenasai. I didn't see you there, I was just looking for the owner of this -" Princess Tomoyo started explaining  
when she was cut off.

"SPINEL! THERE YOU ARE! WHOA PRINCESS TOMOYO!" Nakuru gasped in surprised. They were about to  
bow down when Tomoyo stopped them.

"Wow Spinel likes you. He doesn't normally sit on people's head or shoulder unless he likes you or trusts you.  
This is great! Er, by the way, why are you wearing a commoner's outfit?" Nakuru asked. She was intrigued. But no matter  
what the princess wears, she still looks magnificent.

"Ahh well, I don't want to be an outcast. I don't want to stand out, I want to blend it which worked well if you asked me."  
Asweet smile on her face while looking at the fidgeting Eriol. Nakuru quickly linked hands with Tomoyo.

"Princess, my name is Nakuru and this is my cousin Eriol Hii -" Before Nakuru could finish, they heard an explosion  
followed by screams and cries. "Oh no! We're under attack!" a villager cried. Tomoyo watched in horror while a kid  
was ran over by a horse.

"TOMOYO! TOMOYO!" She looked behind her and saw her mother in a carriage calling her. Soldiers from the  
neighbouring land started running for them.

"Here Princess! Here!" Eriol dragged her.

"But my mother! She's calling me!" She cried out. She's witnessing how her city crumbles. Fire engulfing the trees,  
thebuffet tableand her palace. It was not a good sight.

"Tomoyo-san! You dropped this!" Nakuru ran back to retrieve the charm bracelet and gave it to Tomoyo.

"Oh thank you Nakuru-san! This is important for me! Ahhh Nakuru-san behind you!"

A soldier was about to hit Nakuru with his gun when Tomoyo pushed her away. She received the blow instead and fell into unconsciousness.

"TOMOYO!" Eriol cried. But their townspeople were dragging him and Nakuru to safety. Their princess was wearing a  
commoner's outfit, thus nobody recognised her. Nobody came back to her rescue.

Tsuzuku

yup another chappy done...review pls if u like and any comments at all.  
oh and i might update soon..like really soon again...teheeheehee  
don't forget to review :3  
**_  
-ushi no hime_**


	3. Chapter 3

haha back again...sorry for the crap summary too...im really bad at giving summaries  
sorry sorry sorry...and the spelling, well since now i realised that i can change it anyway here in i just couldn't be bothered...sorry! so yeah the spellings on my present and future fics will be australian/british spelling...anywho, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: i do not own CCS...never will...huhuhu

Chapter 3: Strangers once again?

Nobody noticed that it was their princess, lying unconsciously on the ground. They thought she's dead and just a normal commoner so they left her. Cries and fire cracklingare the only sounds that can be heard. Chaos reigned the place. In the corner of a carriage, Nakuru is crying loudly. She and her cousin are the only ones who knew that their beloved princess was left behind. They tried to tell the people who's bothered to listen to them. But their replies are all the same. Princess was with the Queen…

"I-it was my fault…ii-if I just ignored t-the bracelet and continued ru-running, she wouldn't have been hurt…" Nakuru sobbed. Her eyes red and puffy from crying for sometime now. Eriol is lost in his emotions. He lost himself between pain and grief.

"Help! Help is here!" a man shouted. Everybody in the carriage, tried to look in the small window, Eriol was one of them. He saw the palace guards coming to their aid…His aid…_'What about Tomoyo's?'_ He thought sadly.

Seven years had passed. War ended two years after the attack. The neighbouring country surrendered and their land has been rebuilt. It looked better this time. In the centre of the town was a monument with the names of all the people who died during the attack and the war. The palace has been rebuilt as well. It took 7 years for wounds to heal. But there are still some people grieving. That includes the Queen, Sonomi Daidouji. She refuses to believe that her only daughter is dead.

"My lady, we still cannot find anything about the disappearance of Princess Tomoyo. It's been 7 years since she disappeared and it's been 7 years too that girlsstarted pretending to be her. Why don't we just give up and pray for her soul?" the Queen's butler said while preparing her tea.

"NO! My daughter's not dead! She's still alive! I-I can feel her. M-make fliers this time! Put her picture on it…I'll pay 60 000 000 yen if I have to! I just want my daughter back…" the queen broke down. Loud sobs echoed the room.

"Yes my lady, we'll do what you want."

"Wow, Eriol, I can't believe that, that Kaho Mizuki is still smitten about you!" a 24 year-old Nakuru exclaimed while eating a sushi. They were in a restaurant while a 22 year-old Eriol Hiiragizawa is calculating his debt.

"Well what can I say, I'm good looking enough for a woman to fall head over heels for."

'_He's so confident.'_ Nakuru thought. But she had to agree. Time had made his cousin grew handsome. His chiselled face, azure eyes that are so clear, pale skin and his midnight blue hair are a perfect combination for an eye candy for the opposite sex. Eriol adjusted his glasses and stretched his arm.

"Now I need to pay that damn bastard 3 million yen and then we're free."

He yawned. Nakuru finished her sushi and looked outside the window. She saw a man putting a poster on the wall. When the man left she tried to read the writing.

"Ne Eriol, wanna check that poster outside? Looks interesting. Unless you still wanna be with Mizuki."

"We both know perfectly well, why I'm with her ok?" he glared at Nakuru.

"Ok ok, hold your horses. Let's check out the poster ok?"

They left a bill on the table and walked out of the place. They were standing in front of the poster for a while before Nakuru dared to break the silence.

"They still haven't given up aye…" sadness evident in her voice. She looked cautiously at Eriol.

"They're really desperate now…they even put up a reward…60 million yen…I see…"

Eriol still didn't say anything. He lifted his right hand and with his fore and middle finger, he traced the princess's cheeks on the poster. _'She's gone...to heaven. _That's what he learned to believe 6 years ago. A year after the attack.

"Hey Nakuru, if we get that amount of money, I can pay the debt and still have enough to start over in a different place." He absent mindedly stated. His fingers still not leaving the poster.

"But how are we gonna get that amount of money? From Mizuki-san?" Nakuru asked quietly.

"No. Can't you see? If we find someone exactly like Tomoyo Daidouji, we can give her to the queen and get the money." At last, he finally removed his fingers off the poster. _'Goodbye Tomoyo-san.'_ How many times had he bid goodbye to her?

"But isn't that bad? I mean we'll lie to the Queen! To the whole country! If they find out we're dead!" her voice rising.

"Shhh! Will you put your voice down! That's why we have to find a girl exactly the same as Tomoyo Daidouji! So we won't get caught. Plus it's a two way thing, she help us get the reward and we help her have a better life!" Every second, his idea seemed better and better.

"I dunno Eriol." Nakuru said. Doubt and worry painted in her face.

"Trust me on this Nakuru-chan ok?"

"What ever you say Eriol-kun."

"HEY! YOUNG LADY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" A fat sweaty lady shouted.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" a girl about the age of 21 yelled back.

"I knew it! I shouldn't have taken you with me! You low-life commoner! You owe me your life!"

"Well who told you to take me anyway! And I don't owe you anything because first of all, I didn't wanna be with you! Second, you didn't treat me well and third; I worked my ass off for 7 years in return for meals and a roof over my head! So don't you dare tell me I owe you something!" she angrily retorted while tucking her long raven hair under her hat. She packed her stuff in a minute and called her pet feline.

"Come Suppi-chan." Her only friend jumped on her shoulders. _'I'm sick of this orphanage!'_ she thought. She didn't even finish her work today, which is cleaning the fat lady's dirty car. She too is dirty, but she suddenly had an urge to run away. And so she did.

"Goodbye Fat Lady!" she yelled back to the orphanage. _'Gee that felt good!'_ she smiled to herself and continued on her journey.

She wanted to start over again. In a different place. _'I need money.' _She thought._ 'Hmmm…so this is the town, maybe I'll find a job.'_ She was walking around when she realised that her feline had gone missing. _'Oh no!'_ She started calling his name and ran to the corner.

Nakuru and Eriol were about to leave the spot they've been standing for sometime now. The spot in front of the poster. Nakuru was not looking in her path. When she was about to step away someone suddenly yelled.

"Nooo! You'll step on him!" a girl was running towards them. Nakuru looked on the ground and indeed true, that she was about to step onto this feline…which really looked familiar…

"SPINEL!" she gasped.

"Ahhh…Watch out!" the girl was coming closer. She couldn't stop her momentum.

Eriol looked at the advancing girl. He knew he needed to move away but he was frozen on his spot. The girl hit him hard which made both of them fall on their bottoms. _'This is like déjà vu…only a little different'_ He thought. The girl was leaning on the wall, her hat fell off revealing her long raven locks.

"Ano….gomenasai…I was just looking for -"she started to explain.

Eriol stiffened. _'That voice! It sounds familiar!'_ He suddenly remembered Tomoyo 7 years ago, who said almost the same thing. But before the girl could finish her sentence, Nakuru gasps loudly. The girl looked at her. Eriol felt air leaving his lungs.

On the right side of the girl was the poster of the missing princess…

"Tomoyo."

Tsuzuku

chap 3 is done...hihihi...i update fast coz i've once been a reader from those famous writers here in  
and i've experienced waiting too and sum didn'thave the chance of finishing the fic which  
really made me sad...especially if i really liked the fic...so since im on holidays, i'll try not to let you guys  
wait for a long time for the next chap and all...stay tuned for the next chap! JA NE!

**_-ushi no hime_**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh by the way, I forgot to apologise about the crappy summary…yeah giving summaries isn't really my strong point…lol…teeheehee, anywho continue now with the story…BOOM!

Disclaimer: lalilalilalila…..wahhhhh? Me no own CCS! No sue no sue….

Chapter 4: And the show begins

Amethyst eyes, creamy complexion and her long raven locks, Eriol can't be wrong. _This is Tomoyo!_ He took everything in. She really looked a lot prettier than before. She's magnificent now, even if there are dirt on her lovely face. Upon saying her name out loud, he couldn't do anything else. But to gawked at the goddess in front of him.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru rushed to the surprised girl and gave her a huge bear hug. After she had let go of the girl, she wrinkled her nose.

"Erm, you smell funny."

"Ohh, gomen… You must be smelling the oil and sweat. Plus the smoke, laundry powder, Suppi-chan, burnt food and -" she stopped.

"What did you call me again?" she asked politely.

"Tomoyo-chan."

"Ahh…well pardon me but I think you got the wrong girl." And with that, the girl stood up and started dusting her self as she prepared to leave.

"Wait! What do you mean we got the wrong girl? Aren't you Tomoyo-san? Tomoyo Daidouji?" Eriol asked. His heart pounding. _'Even if when she's dirty she still looks stunning.'_ He thought.

"Nope. I'm not Tomoyo Daidouji. Hehe I'm not the princess. Sorry to disappoint you Mister and Miss." The girl picked up her hat and once again, tucked her long raven locks under it. She picked up her bag and bowed down in front of Nakuru and Eriol.

"Gomen for bumping into you Mister. Come Suppi-chan"

"What's your name then if you're not Tomoyo?" Nakuru asked boldly. The girl looked at her briefly then to Eriol.

"My name's Tosha. I'm sorry but I really have to go. I need to look for a job to support my self and my pet. Come on Suppi-chan we need to go." She called her pet feline one more time. However it seems as if the feline doesn't wanna leave its comfortable position on Nakuru's head.

"I'm sorry, he's stubborn sometimes." An apologetic smile on her face.

"Where did u grow up?" Eriol suddenly asked. He couldn't let her go that quick. "_Come on, Eriol! Think ofsomething, say something that will make her stay longer!_" He still couldn't believe that this girl is not Tomoyo.

"I grew up in an orphanage…" Tosha replied, her gaze falling on the ground. He didn't say anything. Waiting for the girl to continue her story. He smiled, hoping that this will make the girl a little comfortable.

"Uh…to tell you the truth, I don't really remember my childhood. Um, this lady who owns the orphanage took me with her and in exchange for a shelter and meals, I worked for her." She smiled bitterly. She shook her head slightly and recomposed her self. She walked toward Nakuru and took the sleeping feline from her head.

"Hey, where are you taking Spinel?" Nakuru asked. She missed their feline pet a lot. Tosha gave her a puzzled look.

"Spinel? He's name is Suppi, I call him Suppi-chan."

"Ehhh? Where did you get him then?" Nakuru was surprised. The feline stirred in Tosha's arms.

"He's been with me ever since I can remember. It's been nice meeting both of you but I have to look for a job. Sorry" Tosha started walking away.

_'Whoa, that guy was handsome. His eyes, so blue and clear. His pale face looking so soft and smooth…oh and his dark silky hair. He looks so rich and famous. He looks familiar too.'_ She frowned. But shrugged the thought off. _'Wonder what it'll feel like combing my hands through his hair...Wha- What the hell am I thinking!_ She blushed. She was too caught up

with her unusual thoughts that she didn't notice that Eriol ran up to her.

"Wait Tomoyo, er I mean Tosha" he puffed. Tosha waited til he got his breath back.

"Before you said, you need a job right? Well I have a proposal for you." Eriol prayed that she'd say yes. Nakuru came shortly behind Eriol. Tosha's eyes widened.

"Really? Um, I can do mostly anything. I can clean, cook, wash cars, laundry and I learn fast." Hope evident on her amethyst eyes. _Those lovely amethyst eyes that anyone would love to stare at…_

"Tosha-chan, if you don't mind me calling you that, the proposal that I have in mind is different from what you're thinking. You might think this will be weird but after a little schooling, and changing your appearance, you can be Tomoyo Daidouji." He beamed at the girl. A sudden flash of anger appeared on her serene dirty face which surprised him.

"So you want me to deceive the Queen and the people? Do you know that we can get killed as punishment?" she fired up. _'Damn it Eriol! Stop staring at her. If you don't do anything quickly you might not be able to stare at her again!' _He cursed himself.

"Tosha-chan -"

"Tosha."

"Tosha then, I do really think you are Tomoyo Daidouji. Well how long have u lived in the orphanage?" he asked firmly.

"7 years..."

"And it's been 7 years since the disappearance of Tomoyo Daidouji. How did you get Spinel, I mean Suppi-chan?"

"Erm, I dunno he was with me when the lady took me in. She hated him but was forced to keep him." She was starting to get a headache now.

"And Spinel disappeared seven years ago too. He disappeared with the princess. And there's no other feline who looks like spinel coz he's one of a kind. And your eyes, only Tomoyo Daidouji have those amethyst eyes that sparkles like gems…..Like -likeyours do…" he finished off softly, a smile creeping up in his face.

Tosha blushed at his last statement. _Could she really be Tomoyo Daidouji? Could she really be a princess?_ Tosha looked uncertain. But now there are questions swimming around in her brain, which is starting to give her a headache.

"Maybe you're right and maybe your wrong…" she started

"But are you doing this to get the reward? The 60 million yen?" she asked. Her amethyst eyes searching for an answer in his azure orbs.

"Of course ye-" Nakuru tried to butt-in, but she received a hard nudge from Eriol instead.

"Of course no. Tosha if you are Tomoyo Daidouji, I'll be happy to serve you and help you find your mother.

_Mother._ The one thing that she wanted to have all these 7 years. She often wonders how it feels being hugged by your mother. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, which surprised Eriol. He panicked a little, wondering if he said something wrong.

"Are you ok Tosha?" he asked. He suddenly had an urge to hug her tight.

"Uh…yeah sorry…" she brushed the tears away.

"Ok…I'll do it."

"….WHAT?" he asked surprised. Tosha giggled at his funny look. He recomposed himself. Blushing a little at her soft laugh.

"Yeah I'll do it. But you see I dunno how a princess act, if I really am Princess Tomoyo, you need to teach me how to do things in a princess way."

"Don't worry Tosha, we have Nakuru here to help you with that." Eriol pointed Nakuru who beamed proudly.

Nakuru linked hands with Tosha which made her drop Suppi, who climbed to Eriol's shoulder. The girls started walking infront of Eriol chatting animatedly.

"And the show begins pal." He whispered to the already sleeping feline.

Tsuzuku

yay chap 4 is done…hahahahaha I update fast…I have to say this chap is kinda the first 3 chaps it's like planed in my brain fully and yeah…not like this one, coz I just typed the story as I go…I wrote the first 3 chapters first…anyway, I'm just rushing to go to the meaty bits of the story for some reason. Anyway stay tuned for the next one! Review please...it feels nice reading reviews and then u get the urge to post right away...so review pls oki? tell next time JA NE!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay chap 5 is here now….. 

I'm not gonna say much…but enjoy this fic:3

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS

Chapter5: Falling

"No! To-sha-chan…You have to stand straight, you cannot look down!" Nakuru sighs for the umpteenth time. An embarrassed blush appeared on Tosha's smooth cheeks.

"Ano…gomen…But this is really hard. I mean I can't stand up straight…Even if I try I'll always end up slouching the end. Maybe I can't do this after all…Nakuru-chan I'm sorry but I think you need to find another girl…Maybe she'll be the real Tomoyo Daidouji."

Looking at her crest-fallen face, Nakuru couldn't it help but hug the girl.

"Awww…you look so kawaii… Nope, you are the real Tomoyo Daidouji. Trust me…I mean Eriol explained everything to you 3 weeks ago right? And this is only the 21st time for you learning all these things…which means you've been learning since you came with us…and you should already know how……"Nakuru paused, realising she went too far…she looked at Tosha, who's red as a tomato.

"You can't give up now…Besides, Eriol is already looking for the location of the Queen. He's doing a hard work, so you'll be with your mother. At least repay him by concentrating on your lessons ok?" Nakuru felt bad lying to the girl. But she had to. She promised…

...FLASH BACK...

"What the hell were you thinking lying to the girl!" she fired up to the pacing Eriol.

"If we told her the truth, she wouldn't agree." He replied. He sat down at his bed. He's feeling guilty.

"Exactly…But you know she doesn't like deceiving people, what if she finds out that you or we deceived her! Eriol…really I never knew you'd go this far just to get that amount of money." She said disgustedly. She stood up and started walking to the door.

"She is the one."

"I beg your pardon?" Nakuru paused and looked back at Eriol. His face hidden from her view, partly because of the dark room and his fringe (A/N: or bangs…aussies call it fringe..yeah) covering his face.

"She is the one." He said a little louder.

"I know she's the one…I have a hunch…and I'm gonna believe this hunch."

Nakuru didn't say anything…there's no point in saying anything at all. Eriol is determined that Tosha is the real Tomoyo. And by the tone of his voice, there's no chance of anything or anyone changing his mind.

...END OF FLASHBACK...

"uhm… Nakuru-chan…I can't breathe…." Tosha struggled from Nakuru's grip. She didn't know that her grip tightened from the memory of her conversation with Eriol.

"ahhh…sorry!"

"It's ok…" the girl faintly smiled at the older lady bowing in front of her.

"Let's get to work shall we?"

"ok." And once again, they resumed with their lessons. Both oblivious to the fact that they are being watched.

Eriol watched Tosha as she obeys every orders and instructions given by Nakuru. _'She might believe that she's not the real thing but she is. She might not know how to do the things Nakuru's teaching her, but her graceful movements' gives her away. Only real princesses know how to move that gracefully. Either they are taught how to do it or they were born with the skill.'_ He saw Nakuru scolding the embarrassed Tosha. He finally found the Queen. But it's not the right time to introduce her yet. The Queen left the country and went to France as she's getting fed up from the pretenders. _'Maybe we should go there instead. Yeah we should, that means I'll be away from Mizuki too.'_ A smile tugged the corners of his lips and he finally entered the room.

Tosha looked at the approaching guy._ Eriol._ He's really nice to her. _'And cute too…Oh my god, here I go again…'_ She mentally kicked her self before smiling at the handsome guy.

"I found the Queen." He declared. Nakuru squealed in delight.

"Really?" Tosha asked silently scared to hope.

"Yup. She's in France. We're going there tomorrow. We'll board the ship and it will take us to London and take the train to France. And then you'll be with your mother." He smiled at Tosha.

"Wow! I'll go packing now! Oooooooo England here I come!" Nakuru let out another loud squeal and ran to her room. Tosha felt self conscious being alone in a room with Eriol. She didn't know what to do.

"You okay Tosha-chan?" Eriol asked.

'_Why do you have to smile like that to me?'_

"Uh…Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"Have you learned how to dance from Nakuru?" Eriol took off his coat and carefully folded it and placed it in the nearest chair.

'_Why does your voice sounds so sexy?' _

"Um…she taught me the basics. But we really never got around doing the actual dance. I mean just walking and I'm already having problems. What more if we started dancing." She nervously let out a soft giggle. _'Oh man…I don't think I'm liking this…'_

"Ok…Wanna try it then? With me?" he asked confidently.

_'Why do you have to look so good?' _

"Hahahaha…hahaha…haha…ha…Erm…I-I don't think that would be a great idea." She's starting to sweat and getting really nervous. Her heart beat twice faster than it was before.

"Aww…Come on. I'm not an expert but I 'm good enough." He put on the music and took her hand. Then they started waltzing.

'_Why am I getting intoxicated from your smell?'_

"Ano…am I doing good then?" She tried to avoid his eyes but failed.

"Yes. You're doing really good." Azure eyes melt amethyst ones. He pulled her closer. She gasped softly.

'_Why do you have to look at me that way?' _

They continued dancing. The music finished but they still remained in the centre of the room…. Both unconscious to the fact that they don't have any music to dance with any more.

Nakuru was about to ask Eriol the time of their departure when she saw the two dancing. A knowing smile appeared on her face. Spinel felt thathis master returned home and wanted to be on his head. So he started walking slowly. In the corner of Nakuru's eyes, he saw that Spinel was walking towards Eriol and Tosha. She quickly grabbed him and ran to her room. Scared that their noises will break the spell. Unfortunately it didn't…

"Tosha-chan, do you know how beautiful you are?" He then remove his left hand from her right hand and placed it too on her tiny waist. Tosha has no choice but to put her free hand on his shoulders.

'_Why am I enjoying being in your arms?'_

"My my Eriol-kun, don't start sweet talking me…"

"I'm not though…you really are. It's easy for guys to fall in love with you…Especially just looking in your eyes…"

'_Why Eriol are you falling for me now?'_

They've been looking at each other's eyes for quite some time now. Tosha decided to break it and leaned her headagainsthis shoulders.

_'Maybe not...Demo... why do I have to fall for you?'_

'_Why?'_

Tsuzuku

wahhh im soo bad! I was supposed to update this story

last night but yeah I was being lazy…sorry!

I made you guys wait, I'll update twice today!

Yay…….hehehe ok I'll stop here now so I can write a new one..

R-E-V-I-E-W oki? Coz they give me the strength to continue this ficcie…don't forget to review…teeheeheehee


	6. Chapter 6

-1Wow after a long long time I updated at last…sorry too busy with school work and I've been sick…ee well here's the chappie…

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Chapter 6: Attraction

Eriol woke up feeling happy. He stretched and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He felt silly because he's been grinning from the moment he opened his eyes. _'Last night was pretty good.'_ he thought. He was looking at his reflection at the mirror above the sink, remembering how he held the lovely Tosha in his arms, how they circled the small cosy room and how great it felt just to be close to her…

'…_Close to her…?'_

Eriol frowned suddenly. He got dressed quietly and went downstairs. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, but he sure wasn't liking it.

Nakuru was already up cooking breakfast. All their belongings packed up and waiting at the door. She too was in a good mood, partly from what she saw last night.

"Good morning Eriol. I cooked omelette for breakfast and some French toast. Do you want coffee?" she asked while flipping the omelette on the pan.

"Um sure…Where's Tosha?"

"Already looking for her I see…"she grinned. "she's still sleeping my darling cousin. Wake her up, will you? So then I can fix the table"

Eriol looked at her weirdly. He knows she's doing it on purpose but obeyed her anyway. He walked up to Tosha's room. However he was about to open the door when he froze on the spot.

'_Errr…what the hell? Why am I nervous? It's not as if I'll see her naked or anything…she might still be sleeping and snoring…get a grip Hiiragizawa…'_

After a few moments, he decided to open her door. He thought he'll see a sleeping Tosha but instead he saw a vision of an almost naked angel.

Tosha shrieked wen Eriol opened her door. She just finished taking a shower and she hastily wrapped her small towel around her wet naked body…however it was still showing a lot of flesh that if people sees her like that, they would think she's a harlot. She could feel her blush creeping from her feet up to her face. And she couldn't do anything coz she was too hypnotised with Eriol's azure eyes.

Eriol didn't know what to do next, to leave, to apologise or to breathe. He was too mesmerised looking at Tosha's creamy thighs, her flushed face, wet raven tresses wildly framing her lovely face and her amethyst gems embarrassedly looking back at his blue ones. He was still gawking at the lady in front of him until Nakuru cleared her throat.

"Erm…Eriol no offence but you look like a fish…Stop opening and closing your mouth…say something if u wanna say something. Shut it if your not gonna say something…" She giggled while Eriol glares at her.

"Ano…can you all go out please I need to change." Tosha blushingly asks. Eriol apologised and dragged Nakuru with him.

Tosha still couldn't believed what happened. She wonders if she could ever look at Eriol in the eyes. After calming her self she slowly got dressed. Mean while Nakuru and Eriol went back to the kitchen. Eriol too was blushing.

"Like what you saw?"

"Shut up Nakuru"

"Smooth…"

"Shut up Nakuru"

"Creamy…"

"I said Shut up Nakuru"

"Mmmmmmmm…."

"will you stop?" Eriol was now annoyed at Nakuru.

"Calm down my dear cousin I was only talking about the soup I decided to make coz you were taking your dear time _waking _Tosha."

Eriol couldn't reply a smart comment or anything that will make Nakuru quiet.

'_So what if her long sexy legs looked so smooth and nice to touch?'_

Nakuru looked at Eriol while he was so deep with his thoughts.

'_So what if she looked ravishing with her raven tresses wet and wildly framing her oh so pretty face?'_

Tosha walked in and blushes instantly at the sight of Eriol, who did exactly the same thing.

'_So what if looking at her right now makes me wanna hug her and just keep her…'_

"Ano, Naku-chan do you need any help?" Tosha offered.

"Naw…well maybe if you would prepare the table for me."  
"Hai."

'_So what if I don't seem to like to continue my plan…'_

"Excuse me Hiiragizawa-kun." Eriol flinched at the way she called him.

_'So what if now, I think I'm attracted to you?'_

'_Crap…coz I really am………'_

Tsuzuku

_Sorry for the late update pplz…I was just extremely busy with school work…and im sorry I just cant please everybody…but neways I'll try to update again…Reviewwww oki?_

_**-ushi no hime**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I finished this chap b4...but wen I was checking it for spellings and typos word processor crashed…lost it…so I'll try to retype everything again….Lol it took me 7 chappies to finally say it is like Anastasia. But I'll try to change it somehow neways enjoy the ficcie :)

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs or the Anastasia plot.

Chapter 7: Close to You

"Nakuru! Tosha! Hayaku!" (I think it's hayaku for hurry me if im wrong:) ) Eriol yelled. They were running late because it took awhile to wake up Nakuru and more time waiting for her dressing up. Tosha and Nakuru was running behind Eriol while trying not to hit people around them with their belongings.

"Naku-chan!I don't have Suppi-chan!" Tosha worriedly yelled at Nakuru.

"Don't worry I have him! Keep running!" Eriol yelled back.

The trio continued running. Just when Tosha thought she couldn't run any longer, Eriol stopped and she bumped into him hard, causing her to lose her balance. However before she hits the ground, Eriol catches her in time. This made her blush but still thanked him in the end.

"Well we're here now." Eriol announced. Tosha's eyes scanned the elegant ship. The Lady Magdela ship. She knew that Eriol paid a lot to get a place in it.

xxxxx Flashback xxxxx

"Are you insane!" Nakuru bellowed, this woke up the peaceful slumber of the raven feline.

"We'll be boarding the Lady Magdela ship? She costs a lot Eriol! You know we don't have much money left! What were you thinking buying those tickets! And what, they're first class tickets too!" Nakuru doesn't know what to think. She started pacing the room.

"I know Nakuru, but trust me on this…"

"Trust you? That's what you always say. If I trust you on this, French people pick us from their squatter area." she fired at Eriol.

"I have my reasons for doing this Nakuru."

"Oh really? Ok why don't you tell me your reasons?" she sarcastically replied.

"You'll find out soon."

The two relatives were unaware that someone was watching them through a slightly opened door.

xxxxx End of Flashback xxxxx

"She's a stunner yeah?" Nakuru smiled at Tosha who's still looking at the magnificent ship.

"She's beautiful…" Tosha replied.

"Ne…Naku-chan, have you been in a ship before?" she asked Nakuru politely.

"Oh of course not. This is my first time. That's why I dressed up for it. Hehe what about you Tosha-chan?"

"No."

Eriol turned around and looked at Tosha, he had heard her reply. His cousin was also surprised. Tosha has a very different expression in her face.

"So this is not your first time in a ship?" Nakuru asked looking intently at Tosha.

"Yup. Before Papa died, we went to Britain, he had a meeting with the Queen. I remembered being sea sick in the Lady Bea-Bianca ship." Tosha flashed them a bright smile. She almost looked different.

"NANI! THE LADY BEA-BIANCA SHIP? SHE'S ONE OF THE MOST SOUGHT AFTER SHIP FOR HIGH RANKING PEOPLE IN SOCIETY!" Nakuru was so surprised she shouted.

"Nakuru put your volume down!" Eriol snapped. Tosha flinched when Eriol snapped at Nakuru. It was as if cold water was poured down on her.

"Ano…nani…erm"

"Sooo Tosha-chan how was the ride? Is she really pretty?" Nakuru was so intrigued.

"What's pretty? What are you talking about Naku-chan?" Tosha looked at Nakuru blankly.

"You said you've been on a ship and tha-"

"I haven't been on a ship. This will be my first time I think…Oww I'm getting a headache."

"Don't worry Tosha we'll be inside the ship soon. It's too hot here." And with that Eriol gave Nakuru a look that says: shut-your-mouth-now-don't-you-dare-say-any-thing-else-got-it.

Lady Magdela was indeed a stunner. Even the staffs were friendly. A female staff ushered them to their first class room. It was decorated with red and gold heavy velvet curtains. Gold silk cloths covered thetables. Their room consists of 3 bedrooms, a lounge room and a bathroom. They all chose their rooms and got dressed in a more comfortable attire. Tosha wore a white silk halter dress and she let her hair out. She wanted to explore the ship, she was so overtaken by its beauty.

"I'm just gonna explore a little oki?" She told the two other occupants of the room.

"Ok just don't get lost or anything." Eriol replied while trying to takehis tie off.

"Here let me help you." She offered.

"I never liked this thing."

"Well why did you wear it then?" She asked smiling while untying his tie.

"To impress you." he sexily replied. Tosha's breath was caught in her throat. She know she shouldn't look at his eyes but she couldn't help herself.

'_Oh god you look so handsome.'_

"Tosha can you help me!" Nakuru yelled from the other room. This broke the spell between the two.

"O-oki…hang on." Tosha left his room and Eriol heavily sat down on the edge of his bed. After they heard the door shut, Nakuru ran to his room.

"Oh my god! Eriol I think you are right! She IS Tomoyo! Did you hear how this is not her second time on the ship and you know I read her visit to the Queen of Britain in a newspaper before. Oh my god! And I figured out now why you paid a lot to get in this ship." she excitedly rambled on.

"Really?" he blankly replied.

"Yes! You chose this ship so she'll learn how to interact with high class people. Like honing her skills without her knowing!"

"Wow congratulations Nakuru." another flat reply.

"Did I ever told you you're a genius? From now on I'll trust you and I'll keep my mouth shut!"

"Thanks…"

"Wha-why aren't you happy? This will make your plan flow smoothly. No flaws. Nada. So why are you sulking?" Nakuru got tired of standing and she sat on the spot next to her younger cousin.

"I dunno Nakuru."

"What do you mean 'I dunno' you cant always say 'I dunno'. Come on spill it…" she presses on.

"I don't seem to want to continue this plan." he honestly told her.

"But she IS the princess. I thought you want the reward?"

"It's not about the money anymore…"

"But I thought you want her to return to her mother?"

"I do but…"

"Don't tell me you want to keep her?" she turned her cousin so he's forced to face her. However the ground seems more interesting at the moment.

"Yes."

"You want to keep her?" she asked astounded.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because I'm falling for her…I want her Nakuru…" at his confession Nakuru was so shocked. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for her younger cousin. He looked so torn apart.

"You do know that if you keep her, you're depriving her of her right to see her mother."

"I know…"

"That's a very selfish thing to do Eriol but aww I dunno…" She couldn't offer any advice. It was as if seeing a 6 year old Eriol again who lost his pet when they were young. He look so sad and she couldn't do anything but hug her dear cousin…

Tosha was enjoying the afternoon breeze. The wind was playing with her raven locks. After a little while she decided to go to the banquet. Joyful music welcomed her and an old guy asked her to dance. She was having fun waltzing but she decided to have a break and get a drink.

"Oh dear you look amazing!" a old lady gushed at a red headed woman.

"Don't I always?" the red head replied. Tosha couldn't help but overhear them as they were talking so loud. She took her glass of red wine and sat at the nearest table. She was starting to relax, watching theballroom dancers.

"Look someone stole our seat." the old lady told the red head.

"How dare she. But don't you worry, let me handle this." The red head sashayed her way to Tosha.

"How dare you steal our seats?" the red headed woman demanded.

"Oh…Ano, did you reserved this seat?" she politely asked the lady.

"No bu-" the lady was interrupted by Tosha.

"Well there you go then. Sorry but I'm pretty tired from dancing. Besides there are a lot of empty tables around. Or unless you want to seat with me, it's ok." she offered smiling. The red head got infuriated and took Tosha's glass and spilled the contents on Tosha's face. Her white silk dress was now stained with the red wine. She was shocked and unable to move.

Nakuru was dragging Eriol to the banquet. She was starving but also worried about her cousin so she dragged him even though he tried to convince her he's fine.

"Mmmmm I can smell the food from here…." she said closing her eyes and sniffing the air.

"Go eat now then. Eat the air." he replied.

"Very funny. Oh look there's something happening over there." The small circle of people caught Nakuru's eyes.

"Leave them alone. I thought you're hungry? Just eat and stop being nosy."

"Naw come on let's just check it out." Eriol couldn't do anything, Nakuru's grip on his wrist was pretty tight. Finally Nakuru catches a glimpse of the victim.

"Eriol! It's Tosha and I see blood!" at the mention of Tosha's name and blood, Eriol quickly freed himself from Nakuru's grasp and runs to the circle. He saw Tosha holding her stomach which is stained with red, so is the top part of her dress.

"TOSHA! Are you oki? Are you hurting? Where are you hurt?" he was so worried he doesn't know what to do, instead he hugged the girl.

"E-Eriol. I'm fine…." she faintly replied.

"Oh thank god. Are you sure? What's this red stain?"

"It's wine…"

"Yes it's wine. What a coincidence seeing you here Hiiragizawa. You don't know how much I've looked for you!But at leastI found you at last!" the red headed woman purred . She was about to hug Eriol when he replied with his voice full of venom.

"Stay away from me Kaho. I don't work for you anymore. Don't you dare go near me or Tosha or my cousin if you still want to see the sun shine against your fake made up face." he glares at her red eyes. This caused whisperings.

"My, oh my is that a threat Hiiragizawa?" the girl named Kaho challenges him.

"Want to find out?" he replied darkly. There was a look of pure hatred in his eyes which scared Kaho. She retreated with her slave, the old lady and more whisperings were exchanged around the small crowd.

"I'm taking you back to your room and I'll just ask them to deliver your dinner ok?" his sudden changed of tone, which is now, soft and full of concern, warmed Tosha's heart.

"Oki. Thank you Eri-" before she could finish, Eriol lifted her in his arms.

"Hey! You don't have to carry me. I can walk!" she protested.

"Stop moving too much or I might drop you or we might both fall down and hurt ourselves." there was nothing much that she could do. She then surrendered and wrapped her handsaroundhis neck.

'_This is bad. I'm enjoying being in your arms again…Oh Eriol if you only knew I ………' _

Eriol readjusted his hold on Tosha so she'll be closer to him. To his luck, she fell asleep and leaned her head in between his neck and shoulder. He looks at his sleeping angel.

'_Nakuru's right. What I'm thinking of is very selfish. Sorry Tosha I just couldn't help wanting you andwanting to keep you forever. But your happiness will be my happiness.'_

He then tucked in the sleeping girl and kissed her forehead. He was about to leave her room when he turned around. He couldn't bear to leave her so he sat beside the bed and took her hand. After a little while to too fell asleep.

Tsuzuku  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
now that was not anastasia-ish isn't it:) hehehe

This is slightly changed since the original wasn't saved but this one is better…  
i used "she" when they were talking about the ship coa thats what thety so. the marines... like Queen Elizabeth ship. i dunno yeha they always use the pronouns for female when they talk about ships thats why i decided to use that too..  
Awwwwww I wish someone will carry me too :(  
Well anyways hoped you enjoyed the chap and don't forget to Reviewwww  
Who is Kaho in Eriol's life? OoooOOOOOoooo  
Stay tuned and find outttttttt :)  
Yours  
_**-ushi no hime**_


End file.
